


Fucked Up

by Floofchan (orphan_account)



Series: Guro Princesses! [1]
Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Murder, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Madness, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-15 22:53:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9261713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Floofchan
Summary: Remilia loses it a little. In poetry form.





	

**Author's Note:**

> No critiques, please!

I pick up a glass, containing red wine, and shatter it.

It was worthless to me.

"It's ok," I say to myself, drinking the red wine from the ground. "Nobody wanted it."

The glass still looks beautiful, despite being smashed.

Its translucent grey exterior is spilling, still.

The maid comes, offering to help me clean it up.

Taking her pocket watch out, she puts it on the table.

She looks up at the chandelier.

"It's worthless," she says, with a lighthearted laugh.

I watch the rainbow crystals from the chandelier, the chandelier that is falling.

As it falls, I smile wickedly, crushing it into smithereens.

And the rainbow that I held with me, I break that too.

I tear the pages out of the book that I used to read.

The maid smiles, cleaning it up without really thinking.

The look is innocent. I hate that look.

And just like that, I smash the pocket watch.

But now all of the things that I pretended to love are gone.

"What now?" I ask myself.

With that, I take out my moon necklace.

With barely a tear, I throw it into the fire.

**Author's Note:**

> The fic is about Remilia killing everyone in the SDM. You can probably work out who.


End file.
